A Bright Sky
by Deku Momiya
Summary: Izuku Midoriya always wanted to be a Hero. Sadly people didn't believe in his dream and even his idol told him to give up. But when he saw that blonde boy's scared look he simply moved, awakening an old power. Now, with someone who believes in him, he will train to become the best Hero he can be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: A start

-OOOOO-

"_You better give up that dream kid, you are quirkless. You can't be a Hero."_

"_I-I'm s-sorry Izuku!"_

"_Fucking Deku, get out of my way!"_

Izuku woke up with a start, his breathing irregular. He closed his eyes as he saw the time on his phone. _'Five in the morning… another nightmare.'_ He sighed as he got up and changed into his exercise clothes. Might as well work out a little.

As he did push-ups he thought back on his life. Ever since he had memory he wanted to be a hero. Someone who helps everyone, who saves people, who can protect. But then he was told he was quirkless… but he didn't give up. He started analyzing quirks and heroes. Finding their weaknesses and how to help them account for them. He started exercising and studying. If he didn't have a quirk then he would work hard to become the first quirkless Hero.

But as he grew up… he started seeing how wide the gap was. His own best friend grew by leaps and bounds leaving him behind… and turning on him. Kaach- Bakugou had an amazing quirk and everyone praised him for it. Naturally, he began to believe more and more that he was the strongest… and in a way he was. But he used his strength for the wrong things.

Instead of protecting the weak he started bullying them. His temper flared up every time someone showed him up and he started getting into more and more fights. What frustrated Izuku the most was that he couldn't stop him and make him see the error of his way. Every time Izuku saw him bullying someone he intervened. He saved the victim… at the cost of becoming the victim himself.

Bakugou was especially vicious when he saw Izuku. The mere thought of mere _Deku_ thinking he could help someone must infuriate him because he unleashed a lot of his pent-up anger on him. He was careful to never target his face with explosions. Wouldn't want people asking questions. _'Like anyone would punish someone with such a strong qui-'_ Izuku caught himself and he slapped his face.

No use thinking about that stuff.

Izuku sighed as he finished the work out he could do in his room. He walked out into the hallway after getting his phone and heard his mother waking up. He went to the entrance of their apartment and put on his red sneakers to go out on a jog.

-OOOOO-

"Good morning Izuku!" His mother smiled at him as she set the table for their breakfast. It was around six thirty and he felt energized. He liked working out… it made him feel… not weak.

"Hi mom." Izuku smiled warmly at her as he helped her. After she sat at the table he sat down and began eating. His mother's cooking was always the best.

"How was your morning run?" She asked. Ever since he was twelve he was allowed to run along a previously agreed route alone.

"It was fine. Helped the old man at the ramen stand open his store." Izuku smiled at the memory of the old man thanking him.

"That's nice." And the room fell into an awkward silence. Izuku wasn't the best talker (except when it was quirk talk) and his mother didn't really know how to talk to him.

That was something he had caught on early on in his life. At first he attributed it to him being quirkless… but then he stomped down on that thought. His mother loved him, quirk or not. Then he attributed to… his father's disappearance. He never remembered interacting with him… like at all. His mother always told him he worked out of the country, where his fire quirk was needed… but he sometimes heard her cry out his father's name in the death of night.

Ever since then he saw how she would flinch whenever he did something that reminded her of his father… so he would stop doing those things. From what little photos and videos of him he could find he was an awkward and stuttering man. So Izuku just… stopped acting like that in front of his mom. He saw an improvement in her so he kept going, putting on a confident and strong façade in front of her.

"Thanks for the breakfast mom." He smiled at her while closing his eyes. He picked up his dishes and washed them to then walk to his room, stopping just before leaving the dining room. All this reminiscing was messing a little with him. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Izuku." He heard his mother say as he went to his room.

-OOOOO-

The day went on from there. He showered and got ready for school. After saying his goodbyes to his mother he went out.

On the way to school he watched a villain attack with Kamui Woods almost defeating him until a new hero, Mount Lady, took the win, proudly (?) doing a lewd pose as she waved at her new fans. Izuku simply wrote his notes on the fight and the quirks he saw. He didn't really like the way Mount Lady appeared only at the end of the fight… like she was waiting so she could defeat the villain.

Class passed by like usual that day. He ignored the mocking words and taunts as he focused on his studies and his note-taking.

Now they were in homeroom, with their teacher telling them about what high school they would attend.

"… but who am I kidding!?" He heard the teacher exclaim as he threw the printouts away. "You are all going to apply to the Hero Course anyways!"

Izuku watched as the class exploded into cheers with people displaying their quirks in public. He withdrew himself on his seat.

"Yes, yes, you all have amazing quirks…" Izuku let the teacher talk without paying attention. He simply reflected on the school he chose. U.A. was the only school which accepted quirkless people on the Hero Course… the only problem was that no quirkless person managed to get in. They either failed the practical test or they flat-out didn't even risk it. Eighty percent of quirkless people didn't even reach thirty years old.

'_Am I going to end up being part of that eighty percent?'_

"Ah yes, Midoriya also is going to apply to U.A." He heard his teacher speak and the class falling into laughter.

It ended when they heard an explosion.

"DEKU!" He heard Kaa- Bakugou yell at him as he walked up to his desk. "What do you think you are doing thinking about applying to U.A.!?"

Izuku looked at Bakugou and gulped. "I-I plan on f-following my dream. I-I'll be a Hero… e-even if I'm quirkless." He managed to say.

"DEKU!" Bakugou was about to lunge at him when his teacher intervened.

"Now, now, don't do this. Bakugou, you know you can't use your quirk in public like that. And you Midoriya, stop provoking Bakugou like that." Izuku sighed and nodded. No use trying to defend himself. He learned early that people would just sweep anything Bakugou did under the rug. Can't have someone with such a strong quirk not be a Hero.

As the bell rang the end of class he started putting his stuff into his bag. He sighed as he saw Bakugou walking over to him.

"What is this shit Deku!? 'Hero analysis for the future'? What future does someone like you have?"

"B-Bakugou-san… p-please stop." Izuku sighed as his pleas fell into deaf ears as Bakugou laughed and blasted his notebook. Could the day get any worse?"

-OOOOO-

"Sorry kid. It's fine to dream, but you have to be realistic. You can't be a Hero without a quirk." The skeletal man All Might turned out to be told him with a grimace.

Turns out the day did get worse.

Wanting to go home as soon as possible to back up his partially scorched notebook he walked through a tunnel… when a Sludge villain attacked him. Luckily he was saved by All Might! The Number One Hero! The Symbol of Peace! He even gave him his autograph!

Wanting to ask him THE question he latched onto him as he jumped, only for them to land on a rooftop and for Izuku to learn about All Might's secret.

Then Izuku asked if he could become a Hero without a quirk.

"I-I see." Izuku said quietly, struggling to not cry.

"Anyways, be more careful in the future kid, goodbye." All Might said before walking out through the entrance.

Izuku sank to his knees and struggled not to cry. Then he stopped struggling.

-OOOOO-

After he managed to stop his tears he walked out of the building, slowly, trying to appear as if he didn't exist.

Then he heard the explosions at the next street.

Turns out there was a villain attack.

He pushed his way through the crowd and surveyed the situation. Apparently a villain took over the body of a middle schooler and the Heroes couldn't do anything. He saw Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Mount Lady and Backdraft on standby… at least Kamui Woods and Backdraft were doing something by making a barrier and putting out what fires they could. He surveyed the crowd and saw All Might on his skeletal form looking without doing anything.

He looked at the villain and felt his heart stop. It was the Sludge villain. _'He must have fallen off when I attached myself to All Might.'_ This was his fault. He debated running away when he saw the sandy blonde hair of the body the Sludge villain tried to snatch.

His worst fears were confirmed when he saw the scared look on Bakugou's face.

The Heroes weren't doing anything. All Might wasn't doing anything.

Izuku moved.

-OOOOO-

Katsuki Bakugou was having a shitty afternoon. After hearing fucking Deku think he even had a chance of becoming a Hero he was infuriated. That fucker had gotten in his way all his life.

If that wasn't enough a fucking villain attacked him and he couldn't do anything about it as the fucker had almost taking completely over his body and used it to attack the streets of Musutafu. The Heroes weren't doing jack shit and he was starting to lose consciousness.

And then… _He_ came running at him.

Fucking Deku threw his backpack at the villain, giving him enough of a chance to get close to him and claw at the part of the villain which contained his face, letting him breathe.

"What the fuck are you doing Deku!?" He yelled at him.

"Y-you looked like you n-needed help." Deku stuttered as he clawed away at the Sludge villain. "And even if it kills me… I WILL SAVE YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Katsuki saw Deku's eyes turn to an orange color as an orange flame appeared on his forehead.

Then he felt pleasantly warm.

-OOOOO-

A white haired man with glasses looked as the new Sky ran towards TNT Boy. _'Reborn will want to see this.'_ He knocked on the table he was sitting while he ate ramen.

"What do you want Kawahira?" A man in a black suit with orange details appeared sitting in front of him.

"A new Sky appeared… the last of Tsunayoshi-kun's descendants has finally awakened that ancient power." He smiled as he felt Reborn tense up.

"What… did you say?" Kawahira pointed at the TV he was watching and Reborn looked at it, seeing the boy awaken his Dying Will Flames. He made a point of looking away as he saw Reborn's eyes shine a little. He smiled internally. Reborn had always had a soft spot for Tsunayoshi Sawada. "I see. I believe I have a new student now."

"Remember that this society is not the same one Tsunayoshi-kun grew up in."

"I know… I'll have to teach him the Vongola pride."

"You do that." Kawahira got up from the table, leaving a _really generous_ tip alongside the money for the ramen. "I'll take care of the interruption." He walked a step and found himself in an alleyway, walking in front of a skeletal blond man. "Good evening All Might."

All Might instantly got on guard. "How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things." Kawahira smiled charmingly at him. "I know you plan on making young Izuku your successor." He smiled cruelly as he felt All Might stiffen. "And I know how much he cried after you broke his dream." His smile fell as he looked at the blond man in the eyes. "I've been watching that boy for a long time All Might, it's the least I can do for his ancestor, and as such I can't let you ruin his potential with One for All."

All Might buffed up. "What do you mean?"

"What the boy has… you can't train, only someone with experience on that field can train him to his fullest potential. One for All will only hinder him." Kawahira grinned at him once more. "You should give it to Mirio Togata, he'll be able to use it better than Izuku."

"Do you work for All for One?" All Might prepared to lunge at him.

"Nope, I don't work with brats." Kawahira laughed a little at seeing All Might deflate in surprise. "All for One is nothing compared to my powers. But anyways, just stay clear from young Izuku and we'll have no trouble." And with that Kawahira walked away, thinking of the future. It should be fun.

-OOOOO-

Izuku was walking to his house after being scolded by the heroes who did nothing. He felt frustrated. They complimented Bakugou's quirk and even gave him their business cards for when he graduated from U.A. _because of course they would assume he would._

He sighed. Thinking like that would get him nowhe-

A miniscule sound from an alley made him jump back. A man in a black suit with orange details walked out of the alley. Izuku could feel the sheer _danger_ he exuded so he got on guard as he looked for escape routes.

"Good, your instincts are working." The man said. His sideburns were curled up in little spirals. "My name is Reborn."

"I-"

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku's mouth snapped shut as his eyes widened. "Tell me… do you want to be a Hero?"

Izuku looked at him in the eyes, expecting to find killing intent. Instead he found… _gentleness and regret?_

Against his better judgement he decided to reply. "More than anything in the world… it's my dream… but everyone says I can't."

"Well, then they are wrong." The man smirked at him as Izuku's eyes teared up. "Izuku Midoriya, you can be a Hero."

Izuku Midoriya cried for the second time that day… only this time out of happiness.

-OOOOO-

**So… uh… yeah.**

**I wrote this because I was feeling an itch to write **_**something**_**… but after watching RWBY Volume 7 I was done with that franchise. It wasn't even that bad… it was just boring… I didn't want anything to do with it anymore… so I went to greener pastures.**

**To anyone who liked my RWBY works… I'm sorry but I don't think I'll revisit them… and I hope you'll stick around for the ride… if not… then good luck. I don't fault you for choosing to not follow me or my works anymore. I understand.**

**For those who decide to stay and those who have just found out about me… I hope you like my style.**

**Anyways, with hopes for the future I just say… thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Sawada's Will

-OOOOO-

Izuku picked himself from the hot concrete as he sniffed and came to a horrifying realization. _He was crying in front of this stranger_. Granted, the stranger knew his na- _HOW DID HE KNEW HIS NAME!?_

Izuku put up his guard again, finding his mind weirdly focused. "How do you know my na-"

"Hisashi left me some letters for you and your mother." Reborn reached into his pocket and brought out two battered letters. "I believe we should hold this conversation somewhere more private."

Izuku's heartbeat rose. His eyes focused. His body moved-

And his escape was cut off by the killing intent Reborn was leaking.

"Seriously, does every Sawada I get to tutor have to be so flighty?" He heard the man mutter. "Look Izuku, I've been looking for you and your mother for the last ten years to deliver a letter I can only deliver in person. Do you want to this the easy way or do I have to force you to take me to your home?"

Izuku thought hard about this. He couldn't in good faith lead this… _danger_. That's what his instinct was yelling at him. Reborn exceeded any Villain and Hero in his danger scale, bar maybe All Mi-

"_You can't become a Hero without a quirk."_

His heart throbbed.

"_Then they are wrong. Izuku Midoriya, you can become a Hero."_

His heart eased.

The stranger told him those words he had dreamed of hearing ever since he was diagnosed as quirkless. It made him feel good, made him feel specia-

No! That's what he wanted, he said those words so he would lead him to his home.

But then again… could he stop him from getting his answer?

No… but he could try.

"I won't take you to my home." Izuku looked at him in the eyes. "I can't risk my mom like that."

Izuku was prepared to be beaten into the ground… when Reborn smiled.

"Good answer, Hisashi would be proud of you." Reborn's eyes were gentle as Izuku realized the killing intent was gone. Reborn turned and walked down the street. "You passed my test, I already found out where you live."

Izuku let go of the breath he had been holding and cautiously followed Reborn.

-OOOOO-

As Izuku opened his door he heard his mom cooking. "I'm home." He called out. "And… I brought someone with me."

"Welcome home honey!" She called out. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, set the table for three."

Izuku nodded as he entered their apartment followed by Reborn. He took out his shoes and put them at the shoe racket and he saw Reborn do the same. He quickly set his bag at the couch and went to set the table.

A few minutes later his mother set three plates of curry on the table.

"Good evening ma'am." Reborn bowed at his mother. "My name is Reborn. I was Hisashi's tutor during his youth."

Izuku clenched his fists as he saw his mother's eyes tear up.

"W-what?" Inko Midoriya asked, her voice about to break.

Reborn simply took both letters out of his pocket and handed one to each Midoriya.

"Hisashi asked me to deliver these personally to you before he…" Reborn tipped his fedora, letting it cover his eyes.

Izuku clenched his hand and opened the letter. Messy handwriting and… tear stains covered the letter.

"_Dear Izuku…_

_Uh… hi… it's me, your father… I'm sorry for never being around during your childhood. I had to take care of some business so you and Inkoko could live a peaceful life. If you received this letter then it means I managed to defeat those bastards… but I couldn't come back home. I'm sorry I can't be there. Are you eating well? Are you happy? Did… did the doctors say you were quirkless? If so… I'm sorry, you are probably quirkless due to my side of the family._

_You see… we don't have a quirk. We have Flames. Dying Will Flames to be more exact. You can treat it as a quirk if you want to, people will believe you. That's what I did. Yours are probably Sky Flames, like my grandpa's… Izuku, we descend from a family of powered individuals from before the age of quirks… we descend from Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo… and if I'm correct you are the last one of us. Reborn will be able to tell you more._

_I just want to say… no matter if you are quirkless… no matter if you never develop your flames… I'm proud of you son. No matter what you want to be, you can do it. Actor? Your mom's beautiful genes will make you the most charming actor. Police officer? Your intuition will carry you far. Hero? Son. YOU CAN BECOME THE BEST DAMN HERO IN THE WORLD!_

_Take care of Inkoko son, I believe she will be destroyed after she reads her letter. Keep the flame alight and keep going forward Izuku. I believe in you. I love you._

_Goodbye son."_

As he finished reading the letter he realized he had started crying. He felt himself fall to his knees and hug his crying mother. He barely registered Reborn leaving the house.

-OOOOO-

After crying and eating the now cold curry they saw Reborn walk into the house, carrying a suitcase with the word 'Vongola' written on the side.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Reborn told them solemnly. "Hisashi was a good man."

"Yes." His mother sniffed. "He was… he mentioned you would tutor Izuku."

"And I will." Reborn sat down and ate his cold curry in silence. "That was very good." He pushed his plate to make space and he set the suitcase on the table. "I… _spoke_ with Aldera's principal. Your tutelage will be managed by me. I will home-school you until you are ready to go to the high school of your choosing." Izuku nodded. It was nice not having to go there anymore.

"I… I want to go to U.A. I want to be a Hero." Izuku replied.

"Then I'll also train you to fight and use your flames." Reborn nodded. "Now, I believe you two are wondering what Vongola is." He received two nods. "Vongola started as a Vigilante group made by the Vongola Primo, Giotto, and his friends. They started a tradition. The leader had Sky Flames and his Guardians, his most trusted allies, had the six other Dying Flames of the Sky. Storm, Rain, Lightning, Mist, Cloud and Sun. They commissioned Rings so they could prove their affiliation." And with that Reborn opened the suitcase, revealing a bunch of colorful rings separated in seven compartments.

The blue compartment had a ring with a blue gem with the image of a water drop on it. Beside it a ring with the shape of an octopus rested. The indigo compartment had a ring with an indigo gem with the image of lines flowing on it. Beside it two rings rested. One on the shape of an owl and the other of a snake eating its tail.

The red compartment had a ring with a red gem with the image of a gust of wind on it. Beside it a ring on the shape of a cat rested. The yellow compartment had a ring with a yellow gem with the image of a sun on it. Beside it a ring with the shape of a kangaroo's head rested.

The purple compartment had a ring with a deep purple gem with the image of a cloud on it. A ring on the shape of a hedgehog rested. The green compartment had a ring with a green gem and the image of a lightning bolt on it. Another ring rested beside it. It had a bull's head on it.

What really caught his attention was the orange compartment. It was on the center. Three rings rested atop a set of black gloves. One of the rings had the words 'Vongola Famiglia' engraved on it. It had red, purple, yellow, indigo, green and blue highlights on him with what Izuku assumed to be the Vongola symbol engraved on its center.

Two other rings rested beside it, almost like they were flanking it. One had a miniature lion head on it… and the other had a bunny's head. He… he felt like they were calling him. The rings and the gloves.

"These are the Vongola Rings. Each of your guardians will have their corresponding ones. Yours." He pointed at the orange compartment. "Are those. The original Sky Ring, the Sky Lion Ring… and your father's Sky Bunny Ring." Izuku's hands trembled as he picked up the ring. It felt pleasantly warm on his hand. "Your father also left you his weapons, his gloves."

Izuku nodded as he took both gloves and held them close to his chest with the Sky Bunny Ring.

"Due to the emergence of quirks, Dying Flames quickly disappeared, as they could only manifest normally on quirkless people… like you and your father." Izuku nodded, giving him his full attention as his mother reached across the table to pat his arm. "But quirked individuals can manifest flames by spending a lot of time with a Sky like yourself… and by expressing their will to fight by your side. You may choose your guardians as they express their loyalty to you."

Izuku nodded. "I-I guess I-I'll have to start looking for friends."

Reborn nodded. "When Giotto and his Guardians stepped down… their successors turned Vongola into the strongest mafia family on Italy." Izuku's eyes widened. "It continued like that until Tsunayoshi Sawada took over… I'll admit. At first I hated that brat. He was a useless coward… but then he showed me his resolve to help his friends." Reborn looked down. "He would have liked to meet you. Anyways, he took over Vongola and started reforming it. At first he hated the idea of leading the mafia, but then he realized he could save a lot of people by taking over Italy's underworld completely, preventing them from committing crimes outright." Reborn smiled. "Damned brat, never paid me for that wine."

Izuku sat quietly for a moment. "Vongola started as a force of good before turning into a mafia until Tsunayoshi Sawada reformed it." Izuku nodded to himself and looked at Reborn, eyes full of resolve. "I'll turn Vongola into a name which strikes fear into criminals and fills the innocent's heart with hope."

Reborn smiled at him.

-OOOOO-

Izuku exhaled as he ran through the bad part of Musutafu. Part of Reborn's training involved this. Running through this zone while weights on his arms and legs. He also wore his gloves with his rings over them. He had a high risk of getting mugged but Reborn said that was the point. He had to build a reputation by beating up anyone who attacked him to make sure nobody would try again.

Izuku reflected on the last two months. Two months full of training. At first Reborn started by accommodating to his own work out schedule. And then he improved it. Izuku had never felt so tired during their first two weeks together. By the third week Izuku had acclimated to the exercises and that's when the real training begun.

Reborn would take him to an empty warehouse to take part in combat training. Or at least that's what Reborn would call it. He would just release some killing intent and rush at Izuku so he could learn how to fight for real.

At first it went as you would expect a fully grown and trained man with more experience than the top two Heroes going against a kid only used to getting beat up for getting in the way of bullying.

_At least Izuku never complained._

By the start of the second month Izuku finally entered what Reborn called 'Hyper Dying Will Mode.' Izuku just called it 'Hyper Mode' for short. The first time he entered it he felt as if his body was breaking apart, but his instinct and his awareness rose significantly. He could also tell his gloves had changed, turning into more combat-ready gloves as his hands were engulfed in Sky Flames. He fell out of Hyper Mode almost as soon as he got it, panting heavily. Reborn was pleased as he started being more brutal on his training, releasing even more killing intent and making him fight using his Hyper Mode as long as possible.

He had kept up with his studies and was excelling even more than before. Reborn was an amazing teacher and from what Izuku could tell Reborn was pleased by his progress.

The sound of something hitting flesh brought him out of his thoughts and he traced the sound to an alleyway. As he got closer he heard more hits and two people laughing. Peering over the side his blood started boiling.

Two men were laughing as they kicked another on the ground. The fallen man had a paper bag on his head and looked to be passed out… the other two didn't look like they planned to stop. One had the constitution of a bear while the other had a trunk for a nose.

His body moved as it entered Hyper Mode.

The two men had reared back a leg to kick the Paper bag man as Izuku closed in on them. Seeing the biggest threat he kicked the back of the knee of the supporting leg of the Bear man, making him fall down as Izuku punched him bellow the ribs with a Flame infused punch, shoving him back into the trunk guy with a crack, knocking him to the ground as another, louder crack could be heard. It seemed like the Bear man had fallen on Trunk's supporting leg.

They fell down and Izuku let them… _let Bear man_ get up. Trunk was screaming out in pain but in this neighborhood nobody would interfere on a beating… unless they were Izuku Midoriya.

He calmly sidestepped as Bear man lunged at him, connecting a quick punch to the back of his neck, knocking him out. He walked up to Trunk to see him trying to run away and got down to press on a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out.

He went out of Hyper Mode and walked over to Paper bag man, putting him over his shoulder and walking through a shortcut towards his apartment.

'_I wonder if Reborn can teach me how to treat his wounds.'_

-OOOOO-

Toshinori Yagi looked at the ramen stand and then down at the card... and sighed.

He had gotten that card when the white-haired man dropped it as he simply walked out of view… on a straight alleyway. The card only had the directions to a ramen stand. He needed some answers. He hadn't felt any ill intentions from the man before, only… weirdness and an odd sense of trustworthiness. Like he wasn't talking to a _human_, but something that learnt what being human _is_.

He rubbed his temples and entered it, sitting down next to the white-haired man and found a bowl of ramen in front of him.

"The miso ramen here is very good Yagi-kun, I recommend it heavily." The white-haired man smiled at him. "Kawahira, tentatively at your service for information and the like."

Toshinori sighed. _'Of course he knows.'_ He snapped a pair of disposable chopsticks and began eating quietly. Kawahira was right, it was good ramen.

"I believe you are wondering about why I invited you here." Toshinori nodded. "Well, I believe you have questions I can answer."

Toshinori swallowed his ramen. "How do you know about One for All?"

"Ever since quirks first appeared I've been keeping an eye on the interesting ones, that includes One for All and All for One."

"How old are you?"

"Certainly older than you Yagi-kun." Kawahira laughed to himself. "And certainly older than that kid All for One."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"I can tell you he is alive." Toshinori stiffened. _'Oh god no.'_ "He is also recuperating, not yet at one hundred percent, but then again, you also aren't… I noticed you haven't passed down One for All yet."

"I've been thinking." Toshinori admitted. "I believe there's another who should inherit it." He thought of young Melissa.

Kawahira hummed as he slurped his ramen. "Any other questions?"

"I've been feeling dread lately… do you think Japan will survive this?"

"Yes." Kawahira told him. "Even if the Heroes fail to protect this country… others will rise up."

Toshinori felt oddly encouraged by this. "Thanks for the information. Do you mind if I come back to ask you more questions another day?" He asked as Kawahira drank the rest of his ramen and got up from his stool.

"Sure, as long as you pay." And with that he walked off to nowhere, leaving Toshinori with his part of the bill to pay.

-OOOOO-

**Well, that's episode two… hope you liked it. Sorry in advance to dump all that lore on you guys. Who do you think will be Izuku's Guardians? Leave it in the reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **To be honest… I hadn't even noticed until I read your review. I haven't paid attention to Too Far Back ever since my RWBY burnout. Sorry if it seemed lazy. And I don't have it in crossovers because I want people to _see_ this. To give it a chance. I don't want my story to rot in the crossover tag where no one who isn't looking for it will even try and check. If they don't like what I write, that's fine, but at least they gave it a chance. And about the All Might thing… he hasn't really given up on his suspicions yet, he still needs his answers. And Izuku realized what he did, don't worry. And I've been pretty busy lately, mostly doing paperwork, thanks for sticking by.

**Alvevnor: **Yeah, I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same love for the setting anymore. I'm glad my Jaune was your favorite, that means a lot to me. And I probably won't really even watch volume 08.

**Necrogod:** You are welcome, I hope you stick around!

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** I missed your broken English. And yeah, if you don't like Katekyo Hitman Reborn then don't force yourself to read this, I don't mind, this is more of me just wanting to write something I like than anything else.

**MacNCheazy:** Glad to be back really, it's nice to write something I enjoy.

**So… uh… yeah. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Paper Bag Man

-OOOOO-

'_Izuku's Dying Will Flame Research:_

_Part 1: Quirkless Dying Will Flames._

_According to Reborn and Dad only quirkless individuals can activate Dying Will Flames (1). Why does this happen? Does the Quirk Factor in the DNA destroy any possibility of obtaining Dying Will Flames naturally or does the existence of Dying Will Flames within the body somehow destroy the Quirk Factor?_

_If the Dying Will Flames somehow destroy the Quirk Factor then it would HAVE to happen during the developmental stages of the human fetus. That would make it so the newborn is born with a future extra joint on their pinky toe, thus marking them as Quirkless._

_If the Quirk Factor destroys the Dying Will Factor(2), therefore letting the body develop a Quirk or adapt it for the future Quirk, does that mean you can only naturally have one or the other?_

_That's the important word. "Naturally."_

_Reborn said Quirked individuals CAN activate Dying Will Flames. In that case the Quirk Factor shouldn't destroy the Dying Will Factor, only suppress it._

_Would that mean that if Dying Will Flames manifest within a Quirked individual, said individual wouldn't be able to use their Quirk alongside their Flames?_

_Would they be able to combine them?_

_(1) Will be called Flames in future research notes._

_(2) The existence of Dying Will Flames within the body will be called Dying Will Factor in future research notes.'_

-OOOOO-

Reborn sighed as he put down Izuku's notes. That boy was sharp. He had a more analytical mind than Tsuna or Hisashi, trying to find out what makes his Flames tick. _'Only two months huh.'_

He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to prepare himself a coffee. The Midoriya family had been kind so far, letting a stranger live with them after reading two letters from a dead man. _'Really, if someone fell unconscious at their doorstep they would treat their injuries and give them a free meal before letting them stay the night at their couch.'_ They were good people. Good people who shouldn't get dragged down by Vongola's sins.

'_But what's done is done.'_ Hisashi had made his choice and, as much as it pained him to think about it, ultimately it was the right one. That bastard wouldn't have rested until he killed everyone with the 'Quirk' he couldn't steal... and he did when he killed Hisashi Sawada, after all, there was a 'chance' Izuku would have been born with a Quirk… as much as he and Hisashi knew it wouldn't happen.

At least that bastard hadn't tried anything against Hisashi's family… yet. _'But life can never be easy can't it.'_

Izuku now had his Dying Will Flames, was able to enter 'Hyper Mode' at will and was able to last a bit against him. The boy had been developing a resistance against killing intent and he only took of his waist and ankle weights when he showered and slept. Overall Izuku was a prodigy. He soaked information like a sponge and was able to analyze you in the heat of the moment.

'_If we continue at this pace he will be U.A. ready in a few months.'_ That was another thing Reborn liked about Izuku. Tsuna didn't have a plan for the future besides protecting his family, and he had to actually shoot at him to get his ass in gear, Hisashi was happy stagnating as a detective, but Izuku wanted to be a Hero. They boy was _driven_. He never complained during training and was always asking questions after.

'_Can't do much about his rings though, they will answer to his strongest desire.'_

But not everything was sunshine and rainbows. They boy was isolated… and it was due to multiple factors. One of them was Reborn himself. He pulled the boy out of his school and threatened the principal into not doing anything about it as long as Izuku did his assignments and took tests at his house. The day after that, while Izuku was going through his new workout routine, Reborn went to his school to see how the students took the news of Izuku not being with them anymore.

_He didn't like what he saw._

Perched up on another building with binoculars he read the teacher's lips as he unenthusiastically announced Izuku's absence from the school in the future… and then the students cheered. _Fucking cheered._ Hell, not even _Tsuna_ had people cheering because he left to be homeschooled. His attention had then been dragged to a blonde student who let out some explosions. He started cursing about 'Fucking Deku!' and 'Quirkless nobody, looking down on me.' Reborn frowned and decided he had seen enough. He had the right idea about homeschooling Izuku.

Then when he had come back to the Midoriya apartment he saw Izuku without a shirt… and he saw the bruises and burns. The dots connected and he found another reason why Izuku was isolated.

He was being bullied… and worse than Tsuna. While Tsuna was belittled due to him being 'useless' and took the occasional beating… Izuku was worse. Burns all over his body with darker and rougher skin on his joints… like the skin healed after someone tried to shatter the joint connections… probably to stop him from having mobility.

"_Are those from that blonde kid?" He asked. Izuku diverted his eyes._

"_Yeah… it was either me or some other kid."_

"_Did you tell your mother?"_

"_Of course not. I can't have her being sad about that kind of things." He smiled sadly._

Those words showed him the first cracks in Izuku Midoriya.

As time had gone by he saw other things.

The boy would always walk quietly, all the while diminishing his presence. Whenever he saw his mother needing help he almost ran to do so. While they walked outside Izuku would always be looking for someone in need of help, even if he was exhausted from training. Reborn noticed that at night Izuku would stay awake until he felt his mother sleeping, and only then he would go to sleep.

It was worrying. Reborn felt that the boy lived always on edge with the way he moved. The boy seemed to _live_ to help others… like it gave him meaning or validation. The boy seemed to be extremely worried about his mother… even though Inko seemed to be fine without the boy's help.

One day he had asked Inko about it.

"_Ah." Her eyes turned downwards to her cup of tea. "When Izuku was young Hisashi stopped answering my calls and messages. We usually would talk once a day so when he stopped calling for a week… I thought the worse… and then Izuku was diagnosed as Quirkless… I believe he used to hear me cry at night… and somehow thought I would leave him alone." Inko drew a shuddering breath. "I only have one regret in my life… and that is letting my son down."_

So Izuku had forced himself to mature in order to keep his mother from 'leaving him alone' and as such started his self-sacrifice hobby from the tender age of four. _'I'll just have to make sure he doesn't kill himself to save another person.'_ He touched a ring in his pocket. _'Only eight months to go…'_

His attention was brought back to reality as he heard the door open. He poked his head out to the hallway to see Izuku carrying a man with a paper bag on his head into the apartment.

"Uh… Reborn? Can you teach me how to treat his wounds?" He smiled awkwardly.

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered his earlier words._ 'Really, if someone fell unconscious at their doorstep they would treat their injuries and give them a free meal before letting them stay the night at their couch.'_ "Put him on the couch."

-OOOOO-

Izuku sighed as he finished bandaging Paper Bag Man. Turns out, he was better off than he thought. Only a few broken ribs and a dislocated arm. So after popping his arm back cautiously (Paper Bag Man seemed to be too out of it to notice it), and moving bandaging his ribs carefully he was relatively fine.

Izuku glanced at him. Paper Bag Man was a large blonde adult with a scar on his forehead. He had apparently coughed some blood during his beating so Izuku cleaned his mouth with a handkerchief.

"So." He heard Reborn behind him. "Where did you find him?"

"In an alleyway, on the ground receiving a beating." Izuku answered as he went to the kitchen to prepare something for them. "I stepped in and knocked the attackers unconscious." He opened the fridge and saw some rice they had leftover. He put it into the microwave while he took out a carton of eggs.

"I see. Why did you do it?" Reborn asked. _'What does he mean?'_

"At first my legs moved on their own… but I don't regret it. He was in trouble and I helped. That's what a Hero does." He took out a frying pan and put some butter on it, putting it to a slow heat.

Reborn didn't say anything for a moment. "Just… be careful."

"I know." Izuku smiled and cracked three eggs on the frying pan, seasoning them with some pepper and salt.

After that they fell into a… silence. It wasn't comfortable and it wasn't awkward. It was just a silence. Izuku stopped heating the rice and divided it into three bowls. He quickly went over to the pan and put his egg on top of his rice before letting the other two eggs cook a little more. Izuku liked his eggs runny, that way he could mix them with the rice. After waiting a bit he put another egg on another bowl. That one was for Paper Bag Man. It was cooked, but not _really_ cooked like Reborn liked his. After putting the egg on top of the last bowl he turned off the heat and took out some ham from the fridge alongside a shredder. After shredding a bit of ham on top of each bowl he brought them to the table alongside three spoons, three glasses and a bottle of iced green tea.

"Looks good." Reborn commented, eliciting a happy smile from Izuku.

"I'll wake up the guest." Izuku went over to Paper Bag Man and grabbed his uninjured shoulder before shaking him lightly. "Excuse me, lunch is ready."

The man began to stir and moving his hand around like he was searching for something. Izuku grabbed the bag and passed it to him. He put it on and Izuku noticed the two eyeholes. _'Huh, must have had it backwards during the beating.'_

Paper Bag Man looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on Izuku. "Where am I?/_This is a nice place!_"

Izuku looked at him a little confused. The man seemed alright, except for that speaking twice detail… but who was he to judge? Everyone had something that made them special.

"You are in my house, I found you on an alleyway and knocked out the two guys who were beating you up."

"You were lucky he was on his jog today, or you would have gotten far worse than a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder." Reborn spoke form behind the boy. Izuku saw as Paper Bag Man froze up for a moment.

"A broken bone?/_The real one…_" Paper Bag Man shook his head and extended his hand towards Izuku. "Jin Bubaigawara/_Thanks for the help kid._"

"Izuku Midoriya." He shook his hand with a smile. "And don't mention it. What kind of Hero would I be if I ignored someone who needs help?"

-OOOOO-

"_What kind of Hero would I be if I ignored someone who needs help?"_

Jin looked at the kid in awe. _Anyone_ else would have just passed by. Even 'Heroes'. He wanted to tell the kid this. That no _Hero_ would waste their time with someone like him. But as he looked into those bright green eyes… he couldn't.

"A bad one/_A Fake!_" He mumbled. Midoriya nodded, his brow furrowed.

"I guess so." Midoriya regained his smile and clapped. "Come on, I made lunch." Before he could refuse because _he really had to go out to think about what he learned today_ (_I'm the real one!_) the kid dragged him up (_Damn, the kid is not as weak as he looks!)_ and dragged him to a seat at the table.

Jin sat down and looked in front of him, a bowl of rice with a fried egg and shredded ham on top. Better than what he was used to. Midoriya sat down in front of him and the Man on the Suit sat beside him.

"Thanks kid/_Food!_" Jin mumbled before grabbing the spoon and eating a spoonful. It was… really _fucking_ good. Before he noticed it he had devoured it. "Thanks for the food Midoriya, it was very good."

"You are welcome." The boy smiled at him _and holy shit how could his smile be so bright?_ "So Bubaigawara-san. How did you end up in that alley?"

Jin tensed up. Should he really tell the kid about his _issue_? He was a complete strange- (_But he was the first one to show me/us kindness in years!_) But shouldn't I keep this stuff a secret? (_When are we going to find someone like this again?_) That was a compelling argument.

"It was… a deal gone wrong/_They tried to mug me!_" Jin looked into the bowl. "Due to an… error with my Quirk I'm not completely right in the head/_I'll split apart_/But I don't have enough money to get the real meds…/_So I go the Gangsta way!_"

"I see…" Midoriya furrowed his brows. "And they sell you more diluted meds?"

"Yes/_Bastards are always short handing us!_/It's cheaper." Jin admitted.

"Do you know the location of their base of operations?" Midoriya asked.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Suit-Man asked with noticeable concern.

"They are taking advantage of people who can't get help the regular way." Midoriya looked angry. "I can't let them get away with that."

"I see…" Suit-Man looked at him. "Answer."

"I don't really know, we always made deals in alleys/_It's safer for dealers_."

"So I'll have to get the location by following them around. Maybe I could make them think they are busted so they take more risk, or I could make them scatter so I can pick them off one by one…" Midoriya began to mumble plans and strategies.

"Why?" Jin asked, astonished at this kid willing to do something like this.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya snapped out of his mumble session.

"Why do this for me?" Jin asked, this time without his second voice coming out.

"Well, you need those meds, and if they are scamming you then they are scamming innocent people… and honestly if my friend needs help why wouldn't I give him help?" Midoriya _fucking beamed_ at him… before his face turned into an interesting shade of red. "I-I-I m-mean, I-I wasn't trying to offend you by suggesting you are my f-friend, it was a thing of the momen-"

Jin interrupted him by laughing. Suit-Man sent him a glare before Jin rose up his hand. "Of course I'll be your friend Midoriya/_You are a nice guy!_"

Midoriya beamed at him once more before bowing. "T-thanks." His face still blushing he took out a notebook from… _somewhere_. "So Bubai-"

"Call me Jin."

"Jin-san. What's your Quirk?" Izuku smiled awkwardly at him while Suit-Man looked… oddly amused.

"It's called Double. I can duplicate anything if I have the measurements, even people." Jin admitted… proudly for once.

"Anything?" Midoriya looked at him. "Can you duplicate food? Can you duplicate household objects? Can the humans you copy use Quirks? Can you duplicate yourself? Can your copies duplicate others? How long do your copies last? Do they retain memories? How many people can you duplicate in a day? Can you duplicate money? Can you duplicate medicine? Can you duplicate electronics?" Midoriya had to stop to catch his breath.

Jin looked boggle-eyed at him. Jesus this kid could talk. "Calm down Midoriya, I need time to process these questions, it's still a bit of a sore topic/_It's not!_" Jin took a few breaths to calm down his head. "I can duplicate food, I can duplicate some simple household objects from memory but stuff like electronics is more difficult to remember, humans I make can use a less-powerful version of their Quirk, I can duplicate myself, my copies can duplicate others, my human copies last until they break a bone, the objects last longer, depends on the object, the human copies remember the last time they spoke to me, I don't know my limit on copies, I don't know if I can duplicate money." His eyes widened and he facepalmmed (_Why did I/we never think of that?_) "I can't duplicate medicine or drugs, too complicated." Jin finished as he saw Midoriya write fervently on his notebook.

He felt a shoe touch his leg and he looked at Suit-Man. He had a glare and was leaking killing intent. The message was clear. _"Hurt him and no one will find your body."_

Jin smiled at him. He had finally found someone who accepted him. A friend.

-OOOOO-

**Getting into the mind of someone suffering from a form of insanity is hard. I feel like I didn't do a good enough job but I justify it due to this Twice being from before his full descent into villainy, when he still **_**tried**_** to be sane.**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** Thanks for your kind words, I hope the situation back in Chile gets better. And I'm not going to put OCs as the Guardians for Tsuna. I'll only use OCs once I get to parts the manga hasn't covered or parts where I need some villains.

**Guest:** The other Arcobaleno are not appearing just yet. It will be explained later.

**Necrogod:** Thanks for sticking around. Don't worry, I already have the Guardians planned. Also, please don't demand ships. I work with how the story goes. I also already have a ship planned for Izuku. And your guardian choices are incorrect, please, try again.

**Karlos1234ify: **Yeah, the name of RWBY's game is wasted potential and tumblr/reddit bait.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **Yeah, pacing is kind of not my forte right now. I'm out of practice, sorry for that. And yeah, the info dumps are a bit of a problem. I'm trying to make them more digestible though. And thanks, it's nice to know I'm somehow improving.

**SentinalSlice: **Don't worry about it.

**You guys still haven't guessed the Guardians. If you guys tell me the character you think it is and also their Flame I'll acknowledge it.**

**Please, review and share if you can.**

**Have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04:

-OOOOO-

'_Izuku's Personal Quirk Notes:_

_Part 1: Double._

_Double is Jin-san's Quirk. It allows him to duplicate almost anything he has the measurements from. From what I've seen during the last two weeks, he can duplicate people, food, clothes, tools, weapons and some less complicated electronics if he duplicates them part by part to then assemble them._

_Tests have shown that food duplicated by Jin-san's Quirk must be cooked slowly and evenly so the heat doesn't overload the food and destroys it. It seems that soups and roasts are the best bet in terms of cooking it, but we haven't tried grilling it yet so we'll have to see. As for taste, it seems that as long as Jin-san remembers how the food is supposed to taste it'll be fine (1)._

_Clothes seem easy to duplicate and are resistant enough for daily wear, but a couple of tears are enough to completely destroy them. Jin-san has started experimenting with the clothes he duplicates to make them more resistant._

_Tools have been shown to be more resistant as long as they are hand tools. It seems Jin-san needs to remember the feeling of the tool's different parts in order to duplicate it completely. Hammers, screwdrivers, wrenches, nuts, bolts and the like have been shown to be easier to duplicate than power tools._

_Power tools seem to be more difficult to duplicate as Jin-san has to duplicate them part by part to them assemble them and they wear down more easily. The same can be said for other small electronics, like radios, walkie-talkies, etc._

_In terms of weapons Jin-san is able to make knives, chains, tonfas, Bo staves and similar simple weapons. Guns haven't been as successful due to Reborn being difficult (2). Bullets have proven difficult to duplicate. Jin-san has been reading up on gunpowder and what exactly goes into a bullet._

_Our endeavors into duplicating money have proven quite… interesting. While bills have been difficult to copy, coins have been a complete success. Due to this Jin-san has been able to buy legit medicine, causing him to be more focused._

_Jin-san has taken to carrying around metallic measuring tapes and a small notebook. Reborn has been heard grumbling about 'More note-takers.'_

_(1) For the love of god, please, don't let Jin-san forget how food is supposed to taste. I don't want another Hotpot Massacre happening._

_(2) "I'm not letting you two start a gun factory before I teach you how to wield them."_

-OOOOO-

The cold air of the night felt nicely after the warmth left on his skin after a hot June day. Izuku prowled on a rooftop as he followed Bear Man and Trunk, the two dealers who screwed Jin-san over.

It had taken Izuku two weeks to finally track them down. Training during the day with Reborn and Jin-san, resting for the afternoon, and tracking during the night. Ever since meeting Jin-san Reborn insisted on having the Quirk experiments not involving food on the Warehouse. After spending the morning experimenting with Jin-san's Quirk they would do more combat training, this time with Jin-san joining against Izuku.

Turns out, Jin-san is a good fighter if you don't catch him by surprise. Reborn and him would fight against Izuku to get him used to fighting more than one opponent. Lately Reborn was releasing more and more killing intent, Izuku believed it was because he was getting used to the smaller amounts Reborn used to let out.

One day, when Jin-san didn't show up to training, Reborn decided to teach Izuku about the Varia, Sky Attraction, and Harmonization.

-OOOOO-

"The Varia were Vongola's assassination specialists." Reborn sent a knee to Izuku's stomach, which he managed to dodge with a burst of Sky Flames to the side. "They were responsible of taking care of anything that could be a danger to the family."

Izuku dodged a kick to the head. "So kind of like Black Ops?"

"More or less." Reborn grabbed a flame infused punch with his naked hand, pulled on it and head-butted Izuku away. "Now, what have you learned about your Sky Flames?" He charged at the boy.

"Not much." Izuku blocked a sideways kick with his arm. It felt like it was almost broken. "Only that I can use burst of them to move around…" Izuku thrust his hand forward and with a burst of Sky Flames he moved away from Reborn as the hitman was sent back a couple of inches. "And this." Izuku made a finger gun with two fingers as the cannon and pointed at Reborn. His flames moved towards their tips as Izuku smiled. "Vongola Technique: Sky Bullet." And with a twitch from his thumb a small missile made of Sky Flames was shot towards Reborn.

The hitman's eyes widened before he sidestepped the bullet. "Good job." Izuku smiled at that blocking Reborn's fist with his face. "With the addition of Bubaigawara to your training I've decided you are ready to learn about Sky Attraction and the Sky Flame's specialty."

Izuku rubbed his face as he looked at Reborn. "Sky Attraction?"

"A Sky, such as yourself, is constantly on the look for Guardians, that means people with the potential to use Dying Will Flames will feel compelled to approach you. Usually a Sky stops attracting people after they find their Guardians… but it's been shown that a strong Sky will keep attracting potential Guardians even after they've found their main six."

Izuku nodded. "So that means I'll have a bigger than usual family?"

Reborn nodded. "Now, every Dying Will Flame has their own specialty, the Sky's is called Harmonization. It gives the Sky Flames the ability to combine with other flames, be it to create a new kind of Flame or to utilize another's Flame."

Izuku nodded before realizing something. "A Quirked individual can only use Flames after pledging themselves to a Sky because only then the Quirk Factor and the Dying Will Factor can 'Harmonize'."

Reborn nodded. "You figured it out before your father." He smiled and kicked Izuku in the stomach. "Now, let's continue."

-OOOOO-

Ever since that day, any time he focused on his Flames he could… feel things at the edge of his awareness. On one side he could feel the warmth of a sunny day upon his skin. At another he could feel weak jolts of electricity coursing through his body, not strong enough to cause him damage, but strong enough to make him feel energized and… weirdly comforted.

Movement at the edge of his vision brought him out of his reminiscing. Bear Man and Trunk finally finished walking and entered an abandoned house. Izuku quickly sent a text with his location to Reborn and Jin-san. After that he put down his backpack he opened it to take out a plastic All Might festival mask. Putting it on, he pulled up his hoodie and waited.

The plan was to locate Bear Man and Trunk and then wait until they stopped moving around. Then he would text Reborn and Jin-san and wait. After they arrived Reborn would set up a perimeter and himself and Jin-san would go in, get Bear Man and Trunk and interrogate them on the whereabouts of their base. Overall, Izuku thought it was a solid plan, nicely simple for his first raid.

-OOOOO-

"Sup kid/_HELLO!_" Jin-san saluted when he arrived at the rooftop. He was dressed in a black a grey spandex bodysuit with two red wrist guards. He had a backpack on.

"Hi Twice." Izuku smiled at him. They had decided to use codenames for this just in case. Jin-san was going by Twice and Izuku was going by Usagi. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this/_Fedoraman is already set up._" Jin-san nodded and they went down the rooftop and towards the abandoned house.

From what Izuku saw, Bear Man and Trunk hadn't left the house yet so they had to be careful. As they crept closer to the house they could hear a booming laugh coming from a window. Getting closer, Izuku saw Bear Man and Trunk watching some comedy skit on a vintage TV. Looking around the window Izuku found it unlocked. He put his backpack down and grabbed a roll of fireworks. _'God bless festival season.'_

Taking Jin-san's lighter from his pocket, he lit the fuse up and opened the window quickly to throw the fireworks in. A moment later the sound of curses and popping graced their ears and Izuku sent Jin-san the signal. He duplicated a hammer on each hand and smashed the window to get in, with Izuku following him quickly.

"Wha' de fyuck du yu-" Bear Man's eloquent question was cut off by Jin-san slamming a hammer on his face. Seeing that was being taken care of Izuku turned to Trunk as he fiddled with a gun.

Going low to the ground, Izuku entered his Hyper Mode and with a quick burst of Flames he sent his shoulder to Trunk's solar plexus, making him gasp and drop his gun. Izuku then sent a Flame infused punch to his ribs, feeling them crack. With a spin, Izuku backhanded the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

Izuku turned around and saw Jin-san tying up Bear Man with tape so he started to do the same with Trunk. He took his roll of tape from his backpack and went to work. First he pulled up his pant legs and started taping the legs by their hair, making sure taking it off is as painful as possible. Next he went to work on his hands. Pulling them over his back he made sure they were as tight as possible over his back and then he taped his wrists together. Next he taped Trunk's trunk to his neck. Right as he finished he heard someone stomping over the hallway to their location.

"What's with all the noise?" A man on a trench coat roared as he slammed the door opened. He didn't seem to have eyes, only skin stretching over what would be a normal person's eyes. He only had two nose holes and thick lips with a black snake tongue poking out. His right hand was normal looking but his left hand didn't have fingers, only a set of five small green snakes where fingers would be. The snakes hissed as they focused on Jin-san and Izuku. "Who the fuck are you?"

Thinking quickly Izuku decided to answer while he prepared a Sky Bullet. "Our name… is Varia." He quickly thrusted his hand towards Snake Hand and fired, impacting against his chest and sending him flying through the house's walls.

Sending a signal to Jin-san, both of them went of looking for Snake Hand, which was easy as they had to only follow the destruction.

They found him as he was getting up, with a syringe. "Screw this!" He roared as he injected the syringe on his neck, pumping its liquid into his body. He started laughing as his snakes started growing as his body did the same. His snakes started turning to a dark green color as their tongues turned black, with multiple cobra hoods growing along their spines. Snake Hand's mouth stretched on his face, revealing a set of serrated teeth as his neck elongated. Izuku saw that his right hand's fingers were starting to turn into dark green cobras, much like his left hand's.

"Well fuck/_Let's do this!_" He heard Jin-san mutter as Snake Hand finishing his laugh.

"AH YES! The Shie Hassaikai always has the good SHIT!" Snake Hand bellowed before charging at Izuku and Jin-san.

-OOOOO-

Yellow slitted eyes shimmered in the darkness. From her viewpoint by a window she looked as that cute boy attacked those drug dealers. She watched as he attacked that guy with snake fingers. She watched with a smile, wondering how he would look covered in red.

-OOOOO-

**Shorter chapter this time, didn't really feel in the zone. I've been doing fucking taxes for my dad. Life sucks.**

**Reviews:**

**ReadingSoul518: **Maybe I'll use some of the lesser used 1-A students, if not as Guardians, as Flame Active Heroes, or just maybe normal students. Aoyama is my spirit animal so I can confirm he'll be Flame Active.

**Necrogod:** Honestly for pairings I'll just see how the story develops. No real preference. And your Guardian choices are wrong.

**Darkpaladin89: **Yup, Twice now has a good influence on his life.

**MacNCheazy:** Twice is literally the character with the most potential in Boku no Hero Academia. It's incredible how underused he is.

**Midnight49:** Yup, Twice could use a good influence like Izuku, and Izuku could use some street smarts from Twice.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** Thanks for the support. And yeah, the Midoriya family has always seemed very gentle to me.

**Karlos1234ify:** Thanks!

**The Ancient Irish Viking: ** Thanks for the advice.

**Middernacht: **I'll continue as long as I can.

**Sageofchaos: **Hope to write more.

**No one has really guessed the Guardians yet. Remember, you have to pick their Flame alongside the character.**

**See you next time.**


End file.
